


Poms and Stethoscopes

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Summary: Emery Kidd has had a dream of becoming a DCC for years. Her sister finally tells her to go for it and shows her that its okay to chase your dreams and it's okay to do whatever you have to do.





	1. Prelims

"Hi my name is Emery Rae, I'm 24 and I'm from Chicago, Illinois," I said to the camera as they were filming me for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders TV show. "I started dancing when I was 3 years old at my mom's dance studio and stayed there until I was 18. I was fortunate enough to get a full scholarship through dance to go to Baylor University here in Texas." I smiled, watching on the monitor as they started putting up the pictures I'd given them for the show. "Growing up, it was just me and my older sister Stella. Stella was more the tomboy, where I was more the preppy, girly girl" I said, starting to laugh at the thought of my sister and I growing up. "She is now a firefighter for the Chicago fire department and I couldn't be more proud of her. She is my best friend. She was always at my competitions, cheering me on and making sure that I knew she was there. As soon as I told her that I was going to go out for this dream, she started screaming" I said laughing, them soon turning off the camera.

I pulled up to AT&T stadium at 7 am on the day of prelims, and a ton of gorgeous girls were already in there. I got out of my Jeep and sighed as I grabbed my bag that held my makeup, curling wand and mirror as well as my costume. My phone started buzzing as I was walking and I smiled as I saw it was my sister.   
"Hey, I just made it to the stadium," I said, smiling as I stood off to the side. I didn't want to be rude and talk on the phone while I was standing in line.  
"Alright, how you doing? Nervous?" She asked, I just kinda chuckled. "That's a yes"  
"Yes, I'm nervous Stell. This could change my entire life" I said, chuckling still.  
"Oh come on Em, you've been dancing since you were 3 years old." She smiled, I could hear it in her voice.  
"I hope you're right," I said, looking at the line getting longer. "Stell I gotta go, I need to get in line"   
"Alright Em. You got it, remember, you can do this."  
"Thanks, Stell. I love you" I smiled, starting to walk towards the line.  
"Love you too sis, let me know how it goes"  
"I will, love you bye" I smiled before hanging up the phone and getting in the line.  
I was in line waiting behind a beautiful blond girl as well as a tall brunette behind me. We all ended up talking about how much we wanted to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, and how awesome it would be just to make it to the semi-finals.   
"Where are y'all from?" The brunette asked I think her name is Hailee.  
"I'm from Chicago" I smiled, looking over at the blonde in front of me.  
"I'm from Florida," The tan blonde named Karley told us.  
"I'm from Utah" Hailee smiled, flashing a really pretty smile.  
"Are you guys nervous?" I asked, looking at all the pretty girls around us.  
"Oh yeah," Karley chuckled, also looking around at everyone around us.  
"I just hope I make it to semi's" Hailee chuckled. She didn't look nervous at all.  
"I want to at least make it to training camp" Karley replied, chuckling softly.  
"Guys they're opening the doors" Hailee pointed out as Phil came out. The man we'd all been waiting for.  
"Ladies! Are y'all ready for the DCC auditions?!" He asked, smiling as he held the open door. "Come on in!"  
All the ladies in line started moving towards the registration table. Hailee, Karley, and I were lucky enough to get numbers 342, 343, and 344 so we were all sitting beside and dancing with each other on the floor. As soon as that happened we headed to the area that they had called the fluff n puff for years. So many beautiful girls were here, I couldn't believe it.  
"So, whats home like for you guys?" Hailee asked as she plugged her curling iron in.  
" I live in Chicago with my sister. Just us 2" I smiled. It had been me and Stella for years.  
"I got my mom and dad, that's it" Karley chuckled, "I wish I had a sibling honestly"  
"My brother was always being a huge pain in the butt for me" Hailee chuckled, I just smiled at her. As I was about to say something, Kelli Finglass walked out and started to explain the process before having us go and sit in our seats.   
As we watched all the other girls, we waited for our numbers to be called, and finally, after sitting for a good hour and a half it was our turn.  
341 introduced herself as Amy, before handing the microphone over to Hailee, who handed it over to me.   
"Hi judges, my name is Emery Rae, I'm 24 and I'm from Chicago, Illinois" I smiled before handing the microphone over to Karley. After all the introductions, we all took our marks and danced as the music played. As soon as our turn was done, the three of us walked off the floor and smiled at the camera. They had asked us to stop and all 3 say a few words for them.  
"I hope I did enough. This is a huge dream and I want it" I said, smiling, both Hailee and Karley nodding.  
We all then went back to our seats and sat for another few hours through everyone else's dances. 

Later on in the day, we waited outside for Phil to roll the board out. Hailee, Karley, and I held onto each other as tight as we could, smiling as Phil came out. Soon enough, the man pulled the Dallas Cowboys covering off and all 3 of us scoured the board for our number.  
343\. 343. 343. 343. 343. 343.  
"Oh my god! Guys, We made it to semis!" I screamed, all three of us starting to jump up and down excitedly.  
We made it for one more day.


	2. Semi-Finals

"Good morning" I smiled as there was a camera outside my car door.   
I grabbed all my things once again, meeting up with Hailee and Karley before the three of us headed to the registration table together. We wanted to be in the same group again as we'd become friends in the whole process.  
"Hi, Emery Kidd" I smiled as the lady checked off my name and handed me number 86. Hailee got 87 and Karley was 88, all three of us being in the same group together. All of us headed to the fluff n' puff, making ourselves look as good as we could before we were set to go on the field.  
We grabbed a pair of pom-poms and found a spot with enough room to move around.   
"Good morning" Judy came out, with 2 other dancers. I think they were former cheerleaders. All of us clapped happily, eager, and ready to learn. Judy smiled and started to teach us and holy cow, the woman taught fast. Soon enough, we were learning the kickline and sent off to practice.

After about an hour and a half, we were all lined up and ready to show the judges our dance. Well, their choreography.  
"Good morning judges, once again. My name is Emery Rae and I'm 24 from Chicago, Illinois" I smiled, handing off the microphone.  
After everyone had introduced themselves, we took our marks and started dancing as the music started. I hit the dance as best I could and I didn't have anyone in front of me so I was showing that I did know it and could perform it. I was so happy when I saw Kelli smile at me. The kicks were exhausting after the dance but I pushed through and made it to the splits.   
I stood up and gave them one last smile before we all sat back down in our seats.   
After everyone was done, we all went back up to the stadium walkways and waited. I called Stella of course.  
"Hey Em," Stella said as she answered.  
"Hey, Stell" I smiled, laying on my stomach on a blanket I'd brought with me.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Good, I hope. They smiled for everyone" I laughed softly, as well as Stella.  
"Think you'll make it?"   
"Well my goal was just to get passed the first round," I told my sister, I had already made it passed my goal.  
"And you did that" Stella chuckled.  
"I know that Stell" I laughed softly. It killed me that I knew the judges were in the room talking about us and deciding who would go onto finals.  
"I'm sure you did fine," Stella said, I could hear the smile on her face.  
"Thanks, sis," I smiled and heard the bells go off.  
"Gotta go, love ya"  
"Love you too. Go get 'em Stell" Emery smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hailee asked as she had just gotten off the phone with her mother.  
"My sister, Stella" I smiled, putting my phone in my jacket pocket. "I'm so nervous waiting for the results"  
"Me too" Hailee agreed as Karley came over to us.  
She started to say something before we heard Phil, "Ladies! Come dance with me" He said happily. All of us, of course, went and danced to a really popular song, just to shake off the nerves as we waited for finals announcements.

Eventually, we were all sat in our seats, waiting on our fates. I would either be going home to Chicago or have some more time in Texas. If I made it through finals, I would have to move my entire life to Dallas. I was hoping that would be the case.  
"Okay ladies, we need everyone in their seats please," An announcer said over a microphone. All of us sat down and clapped as Charlotte, Kelli and Judy walked up and stood at the front.  
"Thank you, ladies!"Kelli smiled as she took the microphone. "We have about 50 names to call for the final audition as well as joining our 21 returning veterans. Are you guys ready?" She asked, all of us clapping.   
I took a huge deep breath as everything started.  
"Our first invitation is number 45 from Detroit, Michigan, Whitney" Kelli started, Whitney running up to the front. "Next is number 76, Abigail from Santa Ana, California"  
I was holding onto Hailee's hand tighter than I ever did.  
"Number 5, Jennifer from Charleston, West Virginia" Kelli continued, Jennifer running up.  
"Number 70 from Newark, New Jersey, Emma.......Number 1, Kali from Tallahassee, Florida........Number 20, Maddie from Hartford, Connecticut........Number 47, Tayler.......Number 33, Kersten.......Number 95, Amy...... Number 29, Mia" 

That was 10 names. Only about 40 to go and I can't help but hold my breath right now.

"Continuing on... number 104, Tess...Number 24, Shania...Number 3, Jenna...Number 91, Danielle...Number 74, Brianna...Number 80, Jasmine...Number 7, Ashlee...Number 71, Melissa... Number 89, Gina"

"Oh my god, so close," I said softly, hoping I would get called.

"Number 61, Madeline...Number 17, Tessa" Kelli finished the next set of 10.

"30 more names," Hailee said, all of us counting down and hoping we were called.

"Our next number is number 50, Victoria...Number 28, Breelyn...Number 59, Rachel...Number 67, Carisa...Number 109, Amanda...Number 88, Karley from Orlando, Florida" Kelli said, all of our jaws dropping as Karley got up and ran to the front.  
"We got this" Hailee said, holding my hand even tighter.  
"Number 65, Molly...Number 21, Vivian...Number 98, Courtni" Kelli finished the next set of names. I was getting so anxious by now. 20 left.  
"Our next number is number 5, Ashley... Number 8, Morgan... Number 48, Bridget... Number 35, Kendall...Number 13, Alex...Number 37, Kelsi... Number 66, Rylee...Number 81, Blake...Number 26, Holly... Number 18, Hannah." Kelli finished the next set of 10 names. There were only 10 left, I didn't know at that point.   
"Ladies, we have 10 names left to call. Our next candidate invited to finals is number 82, Natalie...Number 55, Ciara...Number 32, Kim...Number 100, Kat...Number 87 from Ogden, Utah, Hailee"  
Hailee sighed in relief. It was only me now. Both the girls that had been through the process with me were going to finals.  
"5 names left ladies. Our next invitation is to number 15, Mackenzie...Number 22, Nicole...Number 9, Kelli ...Number 73, Ashton from Omaha, Nebraska."  
There was only one name left, was it me? Please be me.  
"Our last name. Number 86 from Chicago, Illinois, Emery"  
I COULD CRY. My jaw dropped as I ran up and jumped into a hug from Karley and Hailee.

"Congratulations ladies!" Kelli said to us before turning to the crowd, "If you're still in your chairs, we hope you return next year"

As soon as the judges left, I pulled my phone out and immediately called my sister. I knew the camera was on me so I put it on speaker."Hello?" Stella answered."Stell" I said, trying to contain my excitement."Did you move on?" Stella asked as I could hear everyone behind her."Yeah, I'm going to finals!!!!" I yelled, hearing everyone at the firehouse yelling for me.


End file.
